


Sleepwalker

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Devotion, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Memories, Music, Recovery, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty Steve/Bucky mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

* * *

 

 

01.  **Adam Lambert**  - Sleepwalker // 02.  **Athlete**  - Wires // 03.  **David Gray**  - The Other Side // 04.  **Gayngs**  - The Walker // 05.  **Mumford & Sons** - After The Storm // 06.  **Coldplay**  - Fix You // 07.  **Foals**  - Spanish Sahara // 08.  **Paper Route**  - Dance On Our Graves // 09.  **Trading Yesterday**  - Shattered // 10.  **Ellie Goulding**  - Lights // 11.  **Future Islands**  - Balance // 12.  **Fuel**  - Hemorrhage // 13.  **Peter Mulvey**  - Out Here // 14.  **Radical Face**  - Ghost Towns // 15.  **Audioslave**  - Like a Stone // 16.  **Rob Thomas**  - All That I Am // 17.  **Coldplay**  - Clocks // 18.  **David Guetta**  - Gettin' Over You // 19.  **Florence + The Machine**  - Blinding // 20.  **Arcade Fire**  - My Body Is A Cage // 21.  **Snow Patrol**  - Set The Fire To The Third Bar

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/sleepwalker))  
**

P.S. I have adapted the cover from a graphic I found on Google Images, but I was unable to trace the source. (I got "Page Not Found" when I tried to access it, which indicates that the creator is no longer active online.) However, if you know who created the original graphic, please let me know so that I might credit the right person. Thank you.

 

* * *

 


End file.
